In a perfectly known manner for a skilled person, this type of weapon includes a movable assembly mounted in a breech casing that comprises the weapon. This movable assembly comprises, essentially, a stopper, a latch and a striker, which can be struck by the tilting effect of a hammer controlled by a trigger, against a return spring. The rearmament and the ejection are thus performed according to a reciprocating movement of the movable assembly which cooperates with an actuating member positioned for example at the front of the weapon, being mounted to slide freely within the barrel, or with an actuating member positioned on the movable assembly.
Arming the percussion system is thus effected in a manual manner, which is not the case for a firearm of the semi-automatic type in which the displacement of the moving assembly is carried out by recovery of the energy resulting from the ammunition fired.
Generally, in the case of a manual repeating firearm, the magazine is removable or is constituted by a stationary magazine and is not actually limited in capacity, being able to receive for example up to 10 cartridges. This is not the case with a semi-automatic firearm in which the magazine is tilting and non-movable and whose capacity is generally limited to a maximum of two cartridges depending on the laws.